It's No Use Fighting Over Spilled Milk
by AbandonedKittenAtYourDoor
Summary: The boys are stuck with cleaning the dorm,when a little friendly wager is made. Therefore chaos ensues! Shinjiro/Akihiko pairing


**It's No Use Fighting Over Spilled Milk**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**XD**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Persona 3,nor do I own Shinjiro and Akihiko. If I did there would be lots of Shinji/Aki yaoi dating yumminess! However I do own a copy of the game. :P**

**A/N:This one-shot is my first fanfic ever,so please tell me what you think of it. Shinji/Aki is my favorite pairing from Persona 3,I can't for the life of me understand why no yaoi dating!?! :/**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinjiro Aragaki stared at the bulletin board on the first floor of the dorm in disgust.

"What the hell is this shit?"

His face screwed up into an even deeper scowl the further he read. Mitsuru had posted a schedule for the cleaning,and Shinji's name was scrawled out beside the word _"Kitchen" _in red permanent marker. Shinji rolled his eyes. "Tch! might as well,there's nothing else to do around here." he muttered to himself.

Akihiko suddenly appeared beside Shinji,his eyes trailing over to the piece of paper that his friend's were currently glued to. "Heh" Akihiko laughed,"It's hard to picture you on your hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor,I have to see this!"

Shinji whipped his head around towards Akihiko and the phrase **"If looks could kill"**,would only be putting it mildly. "Yeah,Aki,I see your gonna have to clean the bathroom. Hell of a lot worse if you ask me." A satisfied smirk appeared on Shinji's face,as Akihiko furrowed his brow. Suddenly,an idea came to the boxer.

"Why not make a little friendly competition out of it? Whoever gets their room cleaned first wins." Akihiko said wickedly.

"You're on Aki!"

Shinji felt pretty damn confident too,so he decided to raise the stakes, "And,when you lose,you're going to have to do everything I say for a week!"

Aki growled,"The first thing I'll have you do is eat those words when I win!"

"You're gonna be the one on his hands and knees begging for mercy!" Shinji thrust his arm out for emphasis.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with YOU!"Aki shot back,just barely resisting the urge to tackle the other.

The two boys looked back over their shoulders,suddenly very aware of the many pairs of eyes upon them from the main room. They were wondering what the two boys were yelling at each other about.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining in through the plate glass windows in bright beams.

Cleaning day had finally arrived.

The two boys were the only ones in the entire dorm,for the simple fact that no one wanted to be here to witness the madness that was about to take place. They had caused such a stir whenever they would run across each other in the halls,so everyone knew how serious they were taking this.

They were taking it too far,that had been what Mitsuru had said. And that was an understatement,if ever there were one.

But they wouldn't listen to anybody. The others were all too scared to get caught in the middle of it. They feared for their lives. They just knew the two would eventually tear each other to pieces.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A time had been set for 10:00 sharp,so after they had dragged themselves out of bed,they still had some time to get ready.

The pair were seated at the kitchen table glaring daggers at each other,as they ate their breakfast in a cold silence.

But that silence was about to be broken.

Akihiko had decided to have himself some cereal as well,but when he practically threw his bowl down onto the table,milk and cereal flew everywhere. It went all over the table,all over the floor,and all over Shinji.

Shinji's face morphed into beastly proportions,as he leapt from his chair,and slammed his fists down onto the table so hard the whole dorm shook. "Just what the FUCK do you think your doing Aki?! I have to clean this shit up!"

Akihiko knew damn well what he was doing,and had never taken his eyes off of Shinji's,reveling in his reaction. The corner of Akihiko's mouth turned up in a sly smile. "My,how terribly clumsy of me,I seem to have spilled all of it,looks like I'll need to pour some more milk...."

But just as Akihiko reached innocently over to the carton of milk,Shinji grabbed his wrist,knocking the whole thing over in the process. The milk gushed off the side of the table in tidal waves,while Shinji looked on in horror,freezing up for a moment.

What happened next went so fast,neither could ever hope to recall the details. Shinji had somehow gotten Akihiko into a chokehold,but Aki broke free,knocking Shinji back into the table. But as soon as he had escaped Shinji's deathgrip,Akihiko took a step forwards,tried to turn around,lost his footing in the puddle of milk,and hit the floor with a loud **THUD!**. Shinji saw this most unfortunate position that Aki was now in,as he had landed flat on his back.

Then he was on him.

Shinji was straddling Akihiko's hips,and had his fist raised high,ready to connect with Aki's face,when all of a sudden Shinji lost His balance. He fell face first onto the same face he had intended on punching,HARD,but instead his lips landed right on Aki's own.

They were so taken aback,both of their eyes widened to an impossible enormity.

However,an idea washed over Shinji,and he went with it.

_What the hell._ he thought.

Shinji decided to try and lick a spot of milk off the corner of Aki's mouth,that had been bugging him for awhile now. And since he was down there anyway,he might as well. It tasted pretty good.

So Shinji went even further.

Akihiko didn't seem to mind so much,as he willingly opened up his mouth for Shinji so he could get an even better taste. Akihiko wrapped his hands around Shinji's neck,while they kissed for quite some time.

Then,Akihiko suddenly shoved Shinji up off of him,getting a confused look in return. Akihiko replied,flustered,"Let me off of this damn wet floor,we can continue this in the shower."

A devilish smirk appeared on Akihiko's face.

Shinji nodded his head in approval,as he helped Aki off of the floor,both trying not to slip back into the mess they made on the floor.

Looks like they both won this particular match.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The others returned later that evening to find the place a complete disaster. "Whoa! when did the typhoon tear through the kitchen?" Junpei looked confused.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE END**


End file.
